


Adieu l'irrespect

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [333]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jealousy, M/M, Smut, lmao i'm so tired
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 07:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21388237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: « Donc, tu as sacrifié ta carrière pour lui, mais tu as sacrifié la mienne pour toi, c’est ça ? »
Relationships: James Rodriguez/Niko Kovac/Philippe Coutinho
Series: FootballShot [333]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 2





	Adieu l'irrespect

Adieu l’irrespect

« Donc, tu as sacrifié ta carrière pour lui, mais tu as sacrifié la mienne pour toi, c’est ça ? » James lui demande avec tellement de colère qu’il aurait lui-même pris peur s’il n’était pas si enragé par la vérité

« Je n’ai ni sacrifié ma carrière, ni sacrifié la tienne, j’ai géré mon équipe comme je l’entendais. »

« Ton équipe ? Ils t’ont harcelé mais ça ne compte pas ? » James a définitivement la haine contre tout ce qui s’est passé

« Tu es le premier à avoir voulu me voir partir, alors tu n’as pas vraiment à t’exprimer là-dessus. Je suis parti, c’est tout, Philippe n’a rien à voir là-dedans. »

« Il t’a baisé ? »

« James… »

« Niko, pourquoi tu l’aimes plus que moi ? » James lui demande en approchant sa bouche de la sienne, son bras s’entourant autour de sa taille, sa colère se réduisant un peu

« Je ne l’aime pas plus que toi, Phil est juste un très bon joueur. »

« Coutinho a ton cœur, tu ne me laissais pas jouer, lui tu le faisais jouer même après 20000 kilomètres de trajet. »

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux que je te dise James ? Phil est juste très gentil. »

« Et je ne le suis pas ? »

« Pourquoi tout ramener à toi James ? »

« Parce que je veux que tu sois heureux, et si tu dois l’être, autant que ce soit avec quelqu’un que tu aimes. »

« James, tu es celui que j’aime, d’accord ? » 

« Alors pourquoi lui et pas moi sur les terrains ? »

« Qu’est-ce que ça peut faire ? Je n’ai plus d’équipe, tu joues à Madrid et lui à Munich. »

« Réponds s’il te plaît. »

« Il met du cœur sur le terrains, il joue collectivement et participe à la défense, c’est suffisant pour moi. »

« Alors pourquoi ne pas mettre Müller directement ? »

« James, c’est chiant d’entendre parler d’eux encore et encore. »

« Coutinho, Müller ou moi ? »

« Toi, tu es le seul que j’aime. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Arrête avec Phil. »

« Alors arrête de l’appeler Phil. »

« Philippe, Phil, Coutinho, peu importe. Je n’ai plus d’équipe. »

« Ils ne te méritaient pas. »

« Arrête de mentir James, on a travaillé ensemble, je sais ce que tu as déjà pensé. »

« Mais moi je t’aimais pour ta personne à cette époque, pas pour ton côté entraîneur. »

« Eh bien, après ton départ, aucun de ces deux côtés n’a plus, alors tu vas pouvoir m’aimer comme tu le veux. »

« Je vais appeler Coutinho. »

« Qu’est-ce que tu racontes encore ? »

« Tu veux qu’il te baise, non ? »

« James… Je ne suis pas un objet, et non, je ne veux pas qu’il me ‘baise’. »

« Mais tu l’aurais fait si je ne te l’avais pas proposé, si je n’étais pas avec toi ? »

« Peut-être, mais pas comme ça, pas juste pour des relations sexuelles. »

« Je vais quand même l’appeler. »

« Tu es stupide… »

« Mais tu m’aimes. »

_______________________________________________________

James est surpris de savoir qu’il n’aura pas fallu tant de temps pour avoir Coutinho dans sa chambre, pas qu’il l’aime vraiment, mais il veut le faire pour Niko. Ça ne lui plaît pas vraiment de voir ‘Phil’ utiliser la bouche de _son_ homme, mais sa jalousie est dépassée par tous les frissons qui parcourent leur trois corps, ce n’est pas si mal de voir Niko heureux, même s’il est en train de sucer la bite d’un autre gars. James ne pense pas avoir eu tort en l’appelant, ça peut possiblement arranger la situation, et probablement pas l’empirer (il faudrait mieux que non sinon le brésilien aura de très gros problème, et plus que rester sur le banc). Ce n’est pas nul de pouvoir se reposer aux côtés de Niko après ça, c’est une forme de progrès parce que pour une fois il n’a pas envie d’insulter le Bayern pour tout ce qu’il s’est passé.

Pour autant, remercier Coutinho pour ça est un peu exagéré, alors il garde son numéro pour une prochaine fois où il pourra mieux faire. Maintenant, James est aussi sûr que Niko l’aime vraiment pour ne pas lui en avoir voulu pour cet acte plutôt étrange avec beaucoup de recul. Il doit contacter Müller pour savoir ce qu’il a fait contre celui qu’il aime, des comptes doivent être réglés avec tous ceux qui ont fait du mal à l’homme qui dort entre ses bras.

Fin


End file.
